The Game
by Gabbysway2
Summary: Carlisle leaves Forks to attend a consortium in Chicago but someone feels he doesn't appreciate his life enough and wants to teach him a lesson. O/S entry for Die, Daddy C, Die Contest


**Author's notes:**

**Penname: **Gabbysway2  
><strong>Title: <strong>The Game**  
><strong>**Summary: **Carlisle leaves Forks to attend a consortium in Chicago but someone feels he doesn't appreciate his life enough and wants to teach him a lesson.**  
><strong>**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or Saw. No copyright infringement is intended. Don't take any of this seriously ;)**  
><strong>**Contest : **Die, Daddy C, Die

Thanks so much to my fic-wifey Mpg82 for helping me work out some details and being overall awesome :D

This is a Twilight/Saw crossover. I couldn't help myself, this Carlisle is just begging for it- perfect profile match for John (Jigsaw). I obviously took some liberties with this, please, don't kill me for that ^_^

Now channel your inner Jigsaw and let the game begin.

PS. Amanda makes a little cameo.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything, and when I tried to move, something pulled against my forearms and ankles. I tried moving with more force.

"Fuck!" I yelled as pain ripped through the back of my hands and fingers.

When I had tried to move against my restraints, I moved my arms outward, and that's when I felt something slit my skin. It was an usual cut, whatever cut me seemed to be at an angle and spread apart.

"_Hello Carlisle." _

That voice caught my attention. It was coming from the far, right side of the room. I started to focus a bit more and realized there was a small monitor there. I was trying to figure out what was talking to me, it looked like some sort of puppet, but I had never seen anything like that before.

"_I want to play a game._

_So far of what could loosely be called your life you have been a master of deceit - creating an image of a trust-worthy eminence in the medical field and the honorable Mayor of Forks; never failing to control the dark side of you in public. Society would call you inspiring and an exemplary human being. I call you unworthy of the body you posses, of the life you've been given. _

_You live your life tormented by the loss of your beautiful wife and as the only way of coping you blame a child for it. Abusing him and tormenting him with the memory of that day."_

"Edward, I swear to God if you have something to do with this I will kill you, you little shit!" I tried to move and push against what was holding me but it was still useless.

"_You keep pushing others for what you want for yourself, saying 'hard work pays off.' Now we are going to put that to the test and for once you are going to feel the pain you put others through."_

A light flared up above me blinding me for a second. As I blinked I slowly became aware of my surroundings.

I was on some sort of platform, at least ten feet above the ground, shirtless and restrained to a chair by my forearms and ankles with thick metal shackles. It was all metal and, as I tried to move against the restraints on the chair, I noticed the chair seemed to be screwed to the floor of the platform.

I could see what cut me earlier. The armrests had wide, cross shaped blades on each end near my hands. That part of the armrest was wider than the rest and at an elevated angle towards me. The blades were about five inches wide at the bottom and no more than four inches long. The pointed center joined the blades together and they grew wider at a ninety degree angle as they reached the armrest. The rest of the armrests went all the way up to my shoulders but I could feel there was no back to the chair.

The small room I was in didn't have any windows; the walls were bare except for a switch with two large buttons and a single iron door to left. The only light was coming from above me and the monitor.

"_The rules are simple. Look above you now. You will see four steel bars that hold a panel on each end. These bars are controlled by a very precise operating mechanism. When the wheels turn the panels will get closer to you." _

I tried to looking up but the light was still too strong and my head felt dizzy. When my head fell back I finally saw the panels. They were metal blocks filled with long, needle-point blades.

"_The panels will lower every five minutes, for an hour, until they reach your chest - they're very sharp, I would be careful if I were you. Ha ha ha ha ha._

_The device above you is linked to sensors located at the bottom of the blades on your chair. In order to survive you have let go of what you recent so much. The career you never wanted. Push your hands down the blades on your arm chair and keep them there. You have one hour but use this time wisely. The longer you take to do it the faster the panels will descend._

_How far are you willing to push to live another day? Live or die? Make your choice."_

The monitor turned off and I noticed for the first time there was a timer above the monitor. The bright red digits started counting down and I turned my head up at the sound coming from above me. I saw the wheels turn and then the panels started descending.

I looked around trying to find another way out, something that could help me free myself, but it was useless. I was alone, shackled to this fucking chair and with no way out.

…

…

…

The timer showed three minutes had passed and the wheels turned again making the panels get closer. I could see the panel more clearly; at this rate those things would pierce right through my chest.

Did I really want to live? Was it even worth it?

…

…

…

The wheels turned again and the panels moved closer again.

I hate my fucking life. There is no point without Esme. Edward? He took her from me. I wouldn't do it for him.

…

…

…

The wheels turned once more but I still couldn't force myself to do it.

Even if I did what he asked I could still die. Who could guarantee me that I wouldn't be left here to bleed to death? I could feel the sweat dripping down my body and, as I tried to pull against my restraints, I knew I was losing energy already. If I lost so many fluids how was I supposed to survive?

…

…

…

The wheels turned again and the blades where getting closer to the area above my head, for the first time, I truly felt fear.

If I did what he wanted there was no way to avoid nerve damage, the best I could hope for was only dealing with a transverse cut to the bone but I wasn't even sure the blades were sharp enough. I might have to grind through it.

How the hell did I get here? I don't remember anything. I don't understand how this could happen. Who would want to do this to me?

…

…

…

The wheels turned again and now the blades were in direct line of sight.

I couldn't stall anymore. I had to do it or those blades would cut right through me. I had to get out of here. I tried pulling against the shackles again but there was no use. I could feel the metal of the shackles was about to start cutting through my skin.

I placed my hands above the pointed blades, aligning the vertical blades between the metacarpals that led to my first and second fingers but I still couldn't do it.

…

I heard the wheels turning above me and as I saw the blades moving toward me I started to push down.

"AAAAHHH! Fuck!"

The blades were sharp enough to cut through the skin and muscles without a problem but as soon as it touched the bones I knew it wouldn't go through. I could barely move hand and the blade was still only half way through my hand.

At that moment I heard the sound of the wheels turning above me and I started pushing again.

I couldn't stop myself from screaming. I could feel the sweat dripping off of me and making me feel dizzy again but every push of my hand brought my mind back to the present.

The blades were encrusted at the bottom part of the bone and I had to push side to side to get farther into the bone. I could see the tip of the blades starting to push against the skin at the top of my hand.

When I heard the wheels turn again I started to push harder.

"Oh God! WHY? "

I started crying and I couldn't stop. The pain was too much and as I pushed side to side with both hands I felt tremors all over my body. I knew I had to do this fast because at some point my nerves would give out and I wouldn't be able to control the movement.

I tried pushing harder and the pain ripped through my body like never before, I was close to passing out. The blades had finally punctured through my skin and could see the blood oozing over my hand. I was halfway through the first two bones but I had to keep pushing.

When I heard the wheels turn again my cries turned to sobs as I pushed harder than before and I suddenly remembered how I got here.

"_What do you mean you can't let me in without my badge?" I said through greeted teeth. I was barely able to contain my anger towards the ridiculous woman in front of me. "I'm the Chief of Surgery of Forks' Memorial Hospital!"_

"_Sir, I'm sorry but those are the rules. I'm not allowed to let you in, unless you have your badge, after all were handed yesterday."_

_I looked towards the security standing next to the entrance and they seemed to back her up. _

"_I have to give a presentation in fifthteen minutes." I had to take deep breaths because I couldn't allow myself to lose control in front of all these people. "What do you suppose I do about that?"_

"_Sir, if you could please go back to your room and retrieve the badge, I'm sure there would be no problem and you would avoid a delay."_

The fucking nerve this bitch has!

_I leaned in and whispered in a very calm tone, "If I'm late because you don't know who you are dealing with, I will have you fired."Her eyes widened and she at least had the decency to look down. _

_I made my way back to the elevators and as I walked in I still couldn't believe I had to go back to my suite. I was going to have that bitch fired as soon as I dealt with the presentation. I knew I put that badge in the inside pocket of my jacket right before I took a shower. How the fuck did I forget it?_

_As the elevator doors opened I walked with purpose to my room. I noticed a laundry cart was next to my door but, when I opened the door, my suite seemed empty. I looked for the badge next to my bed, then in the bathroom, in the living area and finally went to the dining area. _

_It was on the table._

_As I turned, placing it in my pocket, I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye and then all went black. _

"No, no, no! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" I yelled but I could barely form the words through my blubbery as I looked around again, trying to find someone that clearly was not there.

"I can't do this! Let me go, please!"

As I finished my plea I heard the wheels above me turn again. The panels were getting dangerously close and the angle was now starting to turn towards me. I had to keep pushing.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" With one last hard push I was finally able to break through the first two bones in my hands.

I felt my arms sag a little as the pain kept me immobilized for a second. The blades were about one third through and completely exposed at the top of my hand. Blood was flowing freely from the gash and I could feel my hands slowly, sliding down the blades.

I was close to passing out when the movement of the panel in front of me caught my eye. The timer read twenty-seven minutes and I still hadn't reached the bottom of the blades.

Between screams and shallow breathing I kept pushing until the outer blades hit the third bone. I still had enough strength to push with the outside of my hands because that part hadn't been hurt until now but I knew my muscles were close to giving up.

I looked up and seeing that the panel was almost completely angled towards me made me push harder. Since the blade was wider I was able to cut faster through the bone, the whole time trying to control my shaking body.

The panels started to move towards me just as I touched the bottom of the blades with my hand. I cried out of relief when I saw they halted as soon as I touched the armrest with my palms.

…

…

My blood was now overflowing the armrest section and dripping on to my legs. I couldn't keep my head straight. I tried to stay as still as possible but was unable to stop my cries from creating movement.

My head shot up when I heard the wheels above me start to turn. It was even faster than before; the timer read twenty-two minutes.

"Let me go you sick fuck! I did what you wanted! AND YOU ARE GOING FASTER!"

No one answered but I really wasn't expecting an answer. The only sounds coming from the room were my wails.

…

…

…

…

…

The wheels slowly started to turn above me, positioning the panels in front of me. The blades did not reach me but they were completely aligned with my chest. My head rolled back and all I could see were the still bars, which meant the other panel was positioned at my back too.

…

…

…

…

…

Sweat dripped down my forehead and stung my eyes as I fought to keep awake. I felt nauseated and I could hardly keep my eyes open. The pain radiating from my hands to all over my body kept me from passing out but that was slowly starting dissipate.

When I looked up I saw the panels come closer, they were above my lap now.

…

…

…

…

…

I looked at the timer it said I only had seven minutes left. As I tried to keep my head up I heard the wheels above me turn again. The panels were close to touching my skin now.

…

...

…

…

…

I was awaken by small tingles all over my chest and back. The tingles soon turned to piercings and as I opened my eyes I saw the blades cut through my skin.

The blades cut slowly but with ease through me. I could feel the blood starting to flow down my back and chest. I instinctively tried to push against the blades 'causing my arms to move forward and push against the blades against my hands. The howl that came out of me was unrecognizable. It was like I was disconnected from myself and I couldn't stop screaming in pain.

My body convulsed and I could feel the blades cutting deeper. As the blades moved forward my breathing became shallow, my body started to sag and I knew I was close to dying.

When the blades stopped moving I looked to my right and I saw the timer had two minutes left.

If those blades moved once more I would die. They were barely inside now but I could still die from blood loss if the blades were removed. I don't know how I can survive this.

…

…

A buzzer went off and I looked up to see the timer was in zero. The wheels started turning and the blades started to dislodge, moving away from me. As blood started seeping through my skin the monitor turned on again.

"_Congratulations. You are still alive. Most people are so ungrateful to be alive, but not you, not anymore."_

The monitor seemed to freeze and as I looked above me I saw the bars were back to where they were when it all started. I wanted to cry at the sight but I don't think I had any tears left in my body.

I could barely move and my shackles were still in place. How was I supposed to be able to leave?

The door suddenly creaked open and a freaky looking woman came in. She was short, with brown eyes and her hair seemed chopped off in different directions. She leaned against the wall, next to the switch. The way she kept looking at me, tilting her head from side to side, was unnerving and starting to piss me off - but if she was the one who brought me here I had to try to play along.

"Are you going to help me?" I couldn't help the tremor in my voice.

That made her smile.

"Do you think I should help you?" she asked.

"Let me go! I played your stupid game. I won…" I could hear the defeat in my own voice.

She stared for a few seconds without answering me and then stated laughing hysterically.

"Do you want me to press this button? That would be too easy, wouldn't it?" She leaned against the wall drawing circles in the air above the green button." No. I don't think you have learned anything," she said mocking me.

"Let me go you fucking bitch!"

"See? You are the same ungrateful fucker I put in that chair…..It's all a lie. No one changes. You never appreciate what we are trying to do for you, no rebirth, no new perspective," she said shaking her head. She pushed the red button with her left fist as she pulled away from the wall.

"Game over."

I felt my eyes widen as looked above me to see the wheels start to turn and then I heard a something break loose.

_Shit._

"Aaaagh!"

* * *

><p>Yeah, so I think we all like Amanda now ;)<p> 


End file.
